


ƒıøωεгş

by Ikal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flowers, M/M, Yes Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikal/pseuds/Ikal
Summary: "Hey, I wonder..." John twirled the white rose in his fingers, missing the thorns."Wonder what?" Alex turned to face the back of his crouching friend, still holding the water stained papers in his hands, black ink running down them. He groaned slightly and prayed the other didnt noticed. If he had, he showed no sign of it.John leaned back, still engrossed in the flower, and continued, "What flowers would represent us?"(Comments are appreciated!)





	ƒıøωεгş

"Hey, I wonder..." John twirled the white rose in his fingers, missing the thorns.

"Wonder what?" Alex turned to face the back of his crouching friend, still holding the water stained papers in his hands, black ink running down them. He groaned slightly and prayed the other didnt noticed. If he had, he showed no sign of it.

John leaned back, still engrossed in the flower, and continued, "What flowers would represent us?"

Alex stared at the other, confused by what he meant, whether it was due to his choice of words or John just didnt make sense. Knowing him, Alex assumed it was probably both. He moved the knocked over vase that still resided on his desk (He made sure the flowers were okay too), placed a blue hand towel on it, and placed his papers on the towel. He walked closer to John and crouched down next to him, the other not bothering to look at him. Alex smiled, "And what does that mean?"

Without even answering his question, John said, "You'd probably be a Mandevilla." Alex raised an eyebrow as he leaned into sitting.

"Why do you say that?"

"They represent recklessness and Im pretty sure you embody that." John looked up from the rose and smiled.

Alex laughed and playfully punched John in the arm, "Hey!" John laughed as well, his voice like a sweet, melodious wind chime blowing in the warm wind. Alex felt a slight pain in his chest but ignored it. He reached for the vases of flowers and grabbed a single, bright pink Lotus Flower. John looked at him, confused, but the confusion went quick. Alex reached up, flower still in his hand, and he placed the flower in Johns unkempt hair. The brunet in front of him turned red, his freckles getting harder to notice. Alex smiled as he explained, "Youd be a Lotus Flower. They baisically represent beauty and happiness in the midst of Hell. They stand out. And so do you." John kept getting redder and redder by the second but he smiled still.

Then, he looked Alex straight in the eyes and not too long after, he lunged at him, closing the gap in between them. Their lips stayed connected, both flustered, but as soon as they realized they were falling, they tore apart. Soon, the duo were on the floor laughing like idiots. Then Alex looked over at his "friend" and smiled, lovingly. After a few moments, John sat up abruptly, and stared ahead going completely silent. Alex looked up at him, confusion clouding his calm mind.

"What is it?" He sat up and moved closer to John, still relatively behind him, and finally realized how red his face was. Even a tomato was nothing compared to him right now. Alex frowned, "Was it something I said or did?"

John shook his head and muttered, "I did it, not you." in a very quiet voice. However Alex heard him anyway.

"Did what?"

"I kissed you. You hate me dont you..." John said louder.

"Hate you?" Alex got closer to his friend, although making sure he stayed behind him, as he continued, "Why would I?"

"Because I kissed you..."

"Ill have you know that you did what I was always too nervous to."

"What? Kiss someone?"

"Not just anyone. You." Alex rested his chin on John's and he wrapped his arms around him, sending simple shutters of pleasure down his spine.

"A-and whys that?" John stammered, completely flustered.

"Because I love you." Both went silent.

John smiled and he muttered, "Love you too."

"What was that?" Alex smirked.

John groaned, "You and I both know damn well you could hear me."

"But I wanna hear it again.." Alex whined, frowning slightly, but obviously faking.

"I love you too. Good enough for you?" John sighed.

The other laughed, "Not yet. Louder?" John growled and Alex laughed, "Joking, joking."

He sighed happily. John then said, "You know, our couple flower would be a Gardenia, wouldnt it?" Alex made a noise of agreement. He had no clue what it represented but he didnt have to know;

John Laurens was with him and he could trust him to know for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Remember comments are appreciated more than Kudos!


End file.
